La lista del odio
by Nala Matter
Summary: Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos.
1. Introducción

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown. **_

_Nota: Cuando leí por primera vez este libro no dejaba de pensar en los personajes de Twilight, estoy tan mimetizada con ellos que fue inevitable, así que decidí subir la adaptación sólo para que la gente tan "enloquecida" con ellos descubra este increíble mundo. Al final de esta adaptación a la que quiera le puedo mandar el libro en pdf. Espero les guste ya que a mí me ha hecho llorar mares._

_Con cariño Nala._

"_**La Lista del odio"**_

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Nunca quise que alguien muriera._

Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos.

Ahora después de un verano de aislamiento, Bella se ve obligada a enfrentarse a su culpabilidad cuando regresa a la escuela para completar su último año. Perseguida por el recuerdo del novio que aún ama y navegando a través de la rocosa relación con su familia, sus antiguos amigos y la chica a quien salvó la vida, Bella debe lidiar con la tragedia que tuvo lugar y con su papel en ella, con el fin de reparar el daño y seguir con su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown.**

_**PARTE UNO**_

_Capítulo 1_

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

La escena en la cafetería de la preparatoria Forks, conocida como el _cafetín_, ha sido descrita como "_nefasta"_ por los investigadores que se encuentran trabajando en la identificación de las víctimas de un tiroteo que estalló en la mañana del viernes.

"Tenemos equipos revisando cada detalle", dijo el sargento Aro Vulturi. "Estamos formándonos una imagen bastante clara de lo que sucedió en la mañana del día de ayer. No ha sido fácil. Incluso algunos de nuestros oficiales más veteranos se han conmocionado cuando entraron al lugar. Es una tremenda tragedia".

El tiroteo que comenzó justo cuando los estudiantes se estaban preparando para su primera clase, dejó por lo menos seis muertos e incontables heridos.

Isabella Swan, de 16 años, fue la última víctima de los disparos antes de que Edward Masen, el presunto homicida, según los informes, se disparase a sí mismo.

Con un disparo en el muslo a corta distancia, Swan requirió una extensa cirugía para reparar sus heridas. Los representantes del hospital general de Forks la han puesto en la lista de _"condición crítica."_

"Había mucha sangre", dijo un paramédico a los reporteros de la escena. "Debió haberle disparado justo en la arteria."

"Es muy afortunada", confirmó la enfermera de turno de la sala de emergencias. "Tiene una gran posibilidad de sobrevivir, estamos siendo muy cuidadosos con ella. Especialmente por el gran número de personas que quiere hablar con ella".

Los reportes de los testigos de la escena del tiroteo varían, algunos afirman que Swan fue una víctima, otros dicen que fue una heroína. Sin embargo, otros alegan que estaba involucrada con Masen en un plan para disparar a los estudiantes que no eran de su agrado.

De acuerdo con Jane Keller, una estudiante que fue testigo del tiroteo, el disparo a Swan pareció ser accidental.

"Parecía como si ella se hubiera tropezado y cayera encima de él o algo por el estilo, pero no podría asegurarlo", dijo Keller a los reporteros de la escena. "Lo único que sé es que todo había terminado rápidamente después de que eso sucediera. Y que cuando ella cayó encima de él se dio la oportunidad para que algunas personas escaparan."

Pero la policía se está preguntando si el disparo que derribo a Swan fue accidental o fue un doble suicidio que salió mal.

Los primeros reportes indican que Swan y Masen habían discutido sobre el suicidio de una manera detallada, y algunas fuentes cercanas a la pareja insinúan que ellos también platicaban sobre el homicidio, dejando a la policía preguntándose si hay mas en el tiroteo de la preparatoria Forks de lo que ellos inicialmente pensaron.

"Hablaban bastante sobre la muerte", dijo Jasper Whitlock, amigo cercano de Masen y Swan. "Edward hablaba más de eso que Isabella, pero sí, Isabella también hablaba sobre ello. Todos pesamos que era algún tipo de juego, pero supongo que era de verdad. No puedo creer que hablaran en serio. Quiero decir, justo estaba hablando con Edward hace como tres horas, y jamás dijo nada. Nada sobre esto".

Así sea las heridas de Swan intencionadas o accidentales, hay poca duda por parte de la policía sobre el intento de suicidio de Edward Masen después de masacrar casi media docena de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Forks.

"Los testigos en la escena dijeron que después de haberle disparado a Swan, él apuntó el arma a su cabeza y jaló el gatillo", dice Vulturi. Masen fue declarado muerto en la escena.

"Fue un alivio", dice Keller. "Algunos de los chicos incluso aclamaron, lo que supongo estuvo mal hecho. Pero creo entender porqué lo hicieron. Fue realmente escalofriante."

La participación de Swan en el tiroteo está bajo la investigación de la policía de Forks. No se pudo dar con la familia de Swan para que comentaran al respecto, y la policía sólo divulgan que en este momento están _"muy interesados"_ en hablar con ella.

* * *

.

.

.

Tras haber ignorado por tercera vez la alarma, mi mamá empezó a golpear la puerta, tratando de levantarme de la cama. Justo como cualquier otra mañana. Sólo que está mañana no era como cualquier otra. Ésta era la mañana en la que se suponía que yo me repusiera y continuara con mi vida. Pero que supongo que con las mamás, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren… si la alarma no lo consigue, empiezan a golpear la puerta y a gritar, sea la mañana que sea.

Aunque, en lugar de sólo gritarme, su voz comienza a adquirir ese sonido tembloroso atemorizante que últimamente tiene tan seguido. Ése que dice que no está del todo segura si es sólo que se me está dificultando salir de la cama o si debería prepararse para llamar al 911.

— ¡Isabella! —Sigue suplicando— ¡Tienes que levantarte, ahora! La escuela ha sido muy indulgente al recibirte de vuelta. ¡No lo arruines el primer día!

Como si fuera a estar feliz de regresar a la escuela. De regresar a esos embrujados corredores. Al_ cafetín_, donde el mundo tal como lo conocía se había terminado el pasado mayo. Como si no hubiera estado teniendo pesadillas sobre ese lugar cada noche, levantándome sudada, llorando, totalmente alivia de estar en mi cuarto donde todo estaba seguro.

Me rehusé a ir a la ceremonia. Le dije a mi mamá que mi pierna me estaba doliendo demasiado y que necesitaba dormir un poco y de que de todas formas, era una idea estúpida. "Es típico de la escuela", le dije, "hacer algo tan tonto como eso. No iría una cosa tan estúpida como esa ni aunque me pagaran".

Pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de ir a la ceremonia. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a todas esas personas. Tenía miedo de que creyeran todo lo que habían leído de mí en el periódico y lo que había visto en la TV, que había sido una asesina. De verlo en sus ojos —_Deberías haberte suicidado justo como lo hizo él_— incluso si no lo decían en voz alta. O aun peor, que me imaginaran como una persona valiente y desinteresada, lo cual sólo me haría sentir pero de lo que ya me sentía, dado que fue mi novio el que mató a todos esos chicos y aparentemente le había dado a entender que yo también los quería muertos. Sin mencionar que era la idiota que no tenía la menor de que el tipo al que amaba iba a acribillar a la escuela, a pesar de que me lo había dicho, como, cada día. Pero cada vez que había abierto la boca para decirle a mamá todas esas cosas, todo lo que salía era: _Es algo tonto. No iría una cosa tan estúpida como esa ni aunque me pagaran". _Supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren para nadie.

En vez de eso, el señor Banner, director de la escuela, terminó viniendo a casa esa noche. Se sentó en la mesa de mi cocina y habló con mamá sobre… no lo sé… Dios, el destino, los traumas, lo que sea. Estoy segura que estaba esperando a que yo saliera de mi cuarto y sonriera y le dijera lo orgullosa que estaba de mi escuela y de que estaba más contenta de servir como sacrificio humano para la _SEÑORITA PERFECTA ROSALIE HALE. _Tal vez también estaba esperando que me disculpara. Lo cual haría si supiera cómo hacerlo. Pero hasta ahora, no había dado con las palabras lo suficientes grandes para algo tan difícil como esto.

Mientras el señor Banner estaba en la cocina esperándome, yo subí el volumen de la música y me enterré aún más profundamente entre mis sabanas y le dejé quedarse allí sentado. Nunca salí, ni siquiera cuando mi mamá empezó a llamar a la puerta, suplicando en "voz de visita" que fuera educada y bajara.

— ¡Isabella por favor! —siseó, abriendo un poco la puerta y metiendo su cabeza en mi habitación.

No conteste. En vez de eso halé las sabanas sobre mi cabeza. No es que no quisiera hacerlo; es que sólo no podía hacerlo. Pero mamá jamás lo entendería. De la forma en la que ella lo veía, entre más personas me "perdonaran", menos culpable tendría que sentirme al respecto. De la forma en la que yo lo veía… era justo lo contrario.

Después de un rato, vi unas farolas reflejándose en la ventana de mi cuarto. Me senté y mire a la entrada. El señor Banner estaba retrocediendo. Unos minutos más tarde, mamá volvió a llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —Dije.

Abrió la puerta y entro, luciendo indecisa como un bebé de venado o algo por el estilo. Su rostro estaba todo rojo y manchando y su nariz estaba seriamente tapada. Sostenía una medalla en su mano, junto con la carta de "agradecimiento" de la escuela.

— Ellos no te culpan —dijo— Quieren que lo sepas. Quieren que regreses. Están muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste. —Puso la medalla y la carta en mis manos. Le eché un vistazo a la carta y vi que sólo como diez profesores habían firmado. Noté que desde luego, el señor Black no era uno de ellos. Por como millonésima vez desde el tiroteo sentí una enorme punzada de culpa: el señor Black era exactamente el tipo de profesor que hubiera firmado esa carta, pero no podía hacerlo, porque estaba muerto.

Nos miramos la una a la otra durante un minuto. Sabía que mamá estaba esperando algún tipo de gratitud de mi parte. Alguna sensación de que si la escuela estaba saliendo adelante, tal vez yo también podía hacerlo. Tal vez todos podríamos hacerlo.

— Um, si, mamá —dije, devolviéndole la medalla y la carta a ella—. Eso es, um… genial. —Traté de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué si todavía no quería seguir adelante? ¿Qué si la medalla me recordaba que el chico en el que más confiaba en el mundo le disparó a personas, me disparó a mí, se disparó a sí mismo? ¿Por qué no podía ver que aceptar "los agradecimientos" de la escuela, desde esa perspectiva, era doloroso para mí? Como si la gratitud fuera la única emoción posible que pudiera sentir en este momento. Gratitud de estar viva. Gratitud por haber sido perdonada. Gratitud porque ellos reconocieran que había salvado la vida de otros estudiantes de Forks.

La verdad era que la mayoría de los días no podía sentirme agradecida sin importar con cuanta fuerza lo intentara. La mayoría de los días no podía precisar cómo me sentía. Algunas veces tristes, otras aliviada, otras veces confundida, algunas incomprendida. Y muchas veces enojada. Y, lo que es peor, no sabía con quién estaba más enojada: conmigo misma, con Edward, mis padres, la escuela, el mundo entero. Y entonces estaba la rabia que se sentía peor: la rabia con los estudiantes que murieron.

— Bella —dijo, sus ojos rogando.

— No, de verdad —dije— Está bien. Sólo estoy realmente cansada, eso es todo mamá. De verdad. Mi pierna…

Metí mi cabeza profundamente en mi almohada y me volvía enrollar entre las sabanas.

Mamá encorvó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, se detuvo. Sabía que ella trataría que el doctor Cullen trabajara en mi _"reacción"_ en nuestra próxima visita. Podía imaginarlo sentado en su silla: _"Entonces, Bella, probablemente deberíamos hablar sobre esa medalla…"_

Sabía que mamá más tarde pondría la medalla y la carta en una caja de recuerdos con toda la otra basura de niños que había recolectado durante los años. Obra de arte del preescolar, reportes de calificaciones de séptimo grado, una carta de la escuela agradeciéndome por detener un tiroteo en la escuela. Para mamá, de alguna forma, todas esas cosas encajaban.

Esa era la forma en que mamá demostraba su persistente esperanza. Su esperanza de que las cosas algún día volvieran a estar "bien", aunque probablemente, no podía recordar la última vez en que yo había estado "bien". Pensando en eso, yo tampoco podía. ¿Había sido antes del tiroteo? ¿Antes de que James entrara a la vida de Edward? ¿Antes de que papá y mamá se empezaran a odiar uno al otro y yo comenzara a buscar a alguien, a alguien que me alejara de la desdicha? ¿Antes cuando tenía frenillos y usaba suéteres de color pastel y escuchaba a los cuarenta principales y pensaba que la vida seria fácil?

La alarma volvió a sonar y le di un zarpazo, tirando accidentalmente el reloj al piso.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —gritó. Imagine que ya tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, su dedo listo sobre el 9— La escuela comienza en una hora. ¡Levántate!

Me gire sobre la almohada y me quedé mirando a los caballos de mi papel tapiz. Desde que era pequeña, cada vez que me metía en problemas, me tiraba en la cama y miraba a esos caballos y me imaginaba montándome encima de uno de ellos para irme lejos. Tan sólo cabalgando, cabalgando, mi cabello moviéndose detrás de mí, mi caballo jamás se cansaría o tendría hambre, nunca encontraría otra alma en la tierra. Sólo la posibilidad de dirigirme hasta la eternidad.

Ahora los caballos solo se veían como un papel tapiz de mierda para niños. No me llevaban a ninguna parte. No podían hacerlo. Ahora sabía que nunca podrían hacerlo, lo cual pensé que era tan triste. Como si toda mi vida hubiera sido un tonto sueño.

Sentí un chasquido contra la perilla de la puerta y gemí. Por supuesto… la llave. En cierto punto, el doctor Cullen, que usualmente estaba de mi parte, autorizó a mi mamá de usar una llave y entrar a mi cuarto cuando quisiera. Ya sabes, _sólo por si acaso. _Ya sabes, _como precaución._ Ya sabes, _todo el asunto suicida. _Así que ahora, cada vez que no respondía cuando no llamaba a la puerta, ella tan sólo entraría, con el teléfono en la mano en caso de que entrara y yo estuviera acostada en una piscina de sangre y cuchilla de afeitar encima de mi alfombra con formas de margaritas.

Observé la perilla girar. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto excepto mirar. Ella entró. Yo tenía razón. Tenía el teléfono en la mano.

— Qué bueno que estés despierta —dijo. Sonrió y fue hasta la ventana se estiró y abrió las persianas. Yo bizqueé ante la luz del sol.

— Tienes puesto un traje —dije, tapándome de la luz con el antebrazo.

Estiró su mano libre y alisó la falda de color beige en sus caderas. Fue un movimiento indeciso, como si fuera la primera vez que se hubiera puesto un traje. Por un segundo lucía tan insegura como yo lo estaba, lo que me hizo sentir triste por ella.

— Si —dijo, usando la misma mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabello—. Me imaginé que ya que tú estabas volviendo a la escuela, debería, ya sabes, tratar de volver tiempo completo a la oficina.

Me levante quedando en una posición sentada. Mi cabeza se sentía de alguna forma plana en la parte de atrás por estar tanto tiempo acostada y mi pierna punzó un poco. Ausentemente acaricié la abolladura en mi muslo por debajo de las sábanas.

— ¿En mi primer día de vuelta?

Caminó en tropezones hacia mí, caminando a través de la pila de ropa sucia en sus tacones beige.

— Pues… sí. Han sido un par de meses. El doctor Cullen piensa que es bueno que regrese. Y estaré allí para recogerte después de la escuela. — Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi cabello—. Vas a estar bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Pregunté— ¿Cómo sabes que todo va a estar bien? No puedes saberlo. Yo no estaba bien en mayo y eso no lo sabías. —Salí de la cama. Mi pecho se sintió apretado y no estaba segura de que no fuera a llorar.

Se quedo sentada, agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico enfrente de ella.

— Sólo lo sé, Isabella. Cariño ese día no va a volver a pasar. _Edward_… se ha ido. Ahora trata de no alterarte…

Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba alterada. Entre más tiempo pasaba en mi cama acariciándome el cabello en la forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y olfateaba el perfume que pensaba que era su _"perfume de trabajo"_, más real se volvía. Iba a regresar a la escuela.

— Todos acordamos que esto era lo mejor, ¿lo recuerdas Isabella? —Dijo—. Sentados en la oficina del doctor Cullen decidimos que salir corriendo no era una buena opción para nuestra familia. Tú estuviste de acuerdo. Dijiste que no querías que Jake sufriera por lo que había sucedido. Y tu papá tiene su firma… dejar todo eso y volver a empezar sería tan difícil para nosotros financieramente… —se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Mamá —dije, pero no podía pensar en un buen argumento. Ella tenía razón. Yo había sido la que había dicho que Jake no tenía por qué dejar a sus amigos. Que sólo por ser mi hermano pequeño, no significaba que tuviera que cambiar de ciudad, cambiar de escuela. Que papá, cuya mandíbula se tensaba con enfado cada vez que alguien mencionaba la posibilidad de que nuestra familia se tuviera que mudar a otra ciudad, no tenia porqué crear una nueva firma de abogados después del trabajo tan duro que le había costado construir la suya. Que ya no debería tener que estar atascada en casa con un tutor o aun peor, tener que cambiarme de escuela en mi último año. Que estaría maldita si me escabullía como una criminal cuando no había hecho nada malo.

— De todas formas, no es como si todo el mundo en el planeta no supiera quién soy —dije, corriendo mis dedos por el brazo del sofá del doctor Cullen—. No es como si pudiera encontrar una escuela donde nadie hubiera escuchado sobre mí. ¿Se imaginan que tan marginada sería en una nueva escuela? Al menos en Forks sé que esperar. Además, si huyo de Forks, todo el mundo estará aún más seguro de que era culpable.

— Va a ser duro. —El doctor Cullen había advertido—. Tendrás que enfrentar muchos dragones.

Me había encogido de hombros.

— ¿Algo qué no sepa? Puedo manejarlos.

— ¿Estás segura? —El doctor Cullen había preguntado, sus ojos entrecerrándose con escepticismo.

Asentí.

— No es justo que tenga que irme. Puedo hacerlo. Si es horrible, puedo transferirme al final del semestre. Pero voy hacerlo. No tengo miedo.

Pero eso fue hace tiempo, cuando el verano se extendía enfrente de nosotros, imposiblemente largo. Hace tiempo cuando _"regresar" _era sólo una idea, no una realidad. Como una idea, seguía creyendo en ella. No era culpable de nada excepto de amar a Edward y odiar a la gente que nos atormentaba, y no había forma de que yo me escabullera y me escondiera de la gente que creía que era culpable de algo más. Pero ahora que tenía que poner mi idea en práctica, no sólo estaba asustada; estaba aterrorizada.

— Tuviste todo el verano para cambiar de opinión —dijo mamá, seguía sentada en mi cama.

Cerré mi boca y me dirigía hacia mi armario. Agarré ropa interior limpia y un sostén, luego hurgué en el piso por unos jeans y una camisa.

— Bien. Voy a alistarme —dije.

No puedo decir que ella sonrió en ese momento. Hizo algo que se parecía a un sonrisa, sólo que parecía algo dolorosa. Hizo unos cuantos intentos de dirigirse a la puerta y luego aparentemente decidió que era una buena decisión y se fue hacia ella del todo, agarrando el teléfono con las dos manos. Me pregunté si se llevaría accidentalmente el teléfono al trabajo con ella, con el pulgar todavía posicionado en el 9.

— Bien. Te voy a esperar abajo.

Me vestí, colocándome los arrugados jeans y la camisa al azar, sin siquiera importarme el modo en el que me veía. No es como si vestirme bien fuera a hacerme sentir mejor o menos sobresaliente. Cojeé hasta el baño y corrí un cepillo por mi cabello, que no había lavado hace cuatro días. Tampoco me moleste en ponerme maquillaje. Realmente no sabía en donde estaba. No es como si hubiera ido a un montón de bailes durante el verano. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera había podido caminar.

Me deslicé en un par de zapatos de lona y agarré mi mochila… una nueva que mamá había comprado hace días y que había estado vacía en cada lugar en el que ella la había dejado hasta que finalmente la lleno con suministros ella misma. La vieja mochila, la ensangrentada… bueno, esa probablemente había terminado en la basura, junto con la camiseta de Edward de los _Flogging Molly_, la cual había encontrado en mi closet y la había tirado mientras yo estaba atascada en el hospital. Yo había llorado y la había llamado perra cuando había vuelto a casa y vi que la camiseta no estaba. Ella realmente no lo entendía… esa camiseta no pertenecía a Edward el Asesino. Pertenecía a Edward, el chico que me había sorprendido con boletos para los _Flogging Molly_ cuando habían venido a Forks. Edward, el chico que me había dejado subirme a sus hombros mientras cantaban _factory girls_. Edward, el chico que tuvo la idea de hacer un fondo común para comprar una camiseta y compartirla. Edward, el chico que se había puesto la camiseta hasta llegar a su casa y se la había quitado, dándomela y nunca la había pedido de vuelta.

Ella alegó que tirar la camiseta había sido idea del doctor Cullen, pero no le creí. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que ella culpaba de todas sus ideas al doctor Cullen para que yo le siguiera la corriente. El doctor Cullen entendería que Edward el Asesino no había usado esa camiseta. Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era Edward el Asesino. El doctor Cullen entendía eso.

Completamente vestida, fui golpeada con la sensación de estar demasiado nerviosa para pasar por ello. Mis piernas se sentían casi demasiado débiles para pasar por la puerta y una ligera capa de sudor cubrió la parte trasera de mi cuello. No podía ir. No podía enfrentar a esas personas, esos lugares. Tan sólo no era lo suficiente fuerte.

Con manos temblorosas, saqué el celular de uno de mis bolsillos y marqué el número telefónico de celular del doctor Cullen. Contesto al primer timbre.

— Lamento molestarlo —dije, hundiéndome en mi cama.

— No, yo te dije que llamaras. ¿Recuerdas? Estaba esperando que lo hicieras.

— No creo que pueda hacer esto. No estoy lista. No creo que alguna vez llegue a estar lista. Creo que fue una mala idea…

— Detente, Bella —interrumpió—. Puedes hacerlo. Estás lista. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Va a ser duro, pero puedes manejarlo. Has manejado peores cosas en los últimos meses, ¿verdad? Eres muy fuerte.

Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos y las limpie con mi dedo pulgar.

— Sólo concéntrate en el momento —dijo—. No intérpretes las cosas. Mira lo que realmente está allí, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando llegues esta tarde a tu casa. Haré que Stephanie te pase así esté en sesión, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Y si necesitas hablar durante el día…

— Lo sé, puedo llamar.

— ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijimos? Incluso si logras hacerlo por medio día, ya es una victoria, ¿verdad?

— Mamá va a volver al trabajo. Jornada completa.

— Eso es porque cree en ti. Pero vendrá a casa si tú la necesitas. Aunque, mi predicción es que no lo harás. Y sabes que siempre tengo la razón. —Había una sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí, y sorbí las lágrimas. Volví a limpiarme los ojos.

— Cierto. Como sea. Tengo que irme.

— Vas a estar bien.

— Eso espero.

— Yo lo sé. Y recuerda lo que dijimos: siempre puedes transferirte al final del semestre si no funciona. ¿Eso es qué? ¿Setenta y cinco días o algo por el estilo?

— Ochenta y tres. —Dije.

— ¿Lo ves? Es pan comido. Podrás con ello. Llámame más tarde.

— Lo haré.

Colgué y recogí la mochila. Empecé a salir del cuarto, pero me detuve. Me faltaba algo. Busqué bajo el estante de la gaveta del tocador y hurgué hasta encontrarla, metida entre el marco de la gaveta, fuera del alcance investigativo de mamá. La saqué y la mire por millonésima vez.

Era un foto mía y de Edward en el Lago Azul el último día de escuela, en el segundo año de bachillerato. Él sostenía una cerveza y yo me estaba riendo tan fuerte que juro que se me podían ver las amígdalas en la fotografía, y estábamos sentados en una roca gigante al lado del lago. Creo que fue Jasper el que tomó la foto. No podría recordar que era tan gracioso aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, sin importar cuantas noches me pasara en vela tratando de acordarme.

Nos veíamos tan felices. Y lo éramos. Sin importar los E-mails, las notas suicidas o la Lista del odio dijera. Éramos felices.

Toqué la risa congelada en el rostro de Edward con mi dedo. Todavía podía escuchar su voz fuerte y clara. Todavía podía escucharlo invitándome a salir en ese serio modo de Edward, al mismo tiempo atrevido, enojado, romántico, tímido.

— Bells —él había dicho, levantándose de la roca e inclinándose para recoger su botella de cerveza. Levantó una roca plana con su mano libre y dio varios pasos al frente y la tiró dando saltos en el agua. Salto, una, dos, tres, veces antes de zambullirse dentro del agua y quedarse quieta. Alice se rió desde alguna parte cerca del bosque. Jasper se rió justo después de ella. Estaba empezando a caer la noche y una rana empezó a croar desde algún lugar de mi izquierda— ¿Alguna vez piensas en dejarlo todo atrás?

Levante mis tacones contra la roca y agarré mis rodillas. Pensé en la pelea de papá y mamá la noche anterior. En la voz de mamá subiendo las escaleras desde la sala, las palabras poco claras, pero el tono venenoso. Acerca de papá yéndose de la casa a eso de la media noche, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

— ¿Quieres decir algo como huir? Definitivamente.

Edward estuvo callado por un largo tiempo. Levantó la otra roca y la tiró al lago. Salto dos veces y se cayó.

— Seguro —dijo—. O, ya sabes, manejar hacia un barranco y nunca mirar atrás.

Mire al sol poniéndose y pensé sobre ello.

— Sí —dije—. Todo el mundo lo hace. Muy _Thelma y Louise_.

Se giro y medio rió, tomó el último tragó de su cerveza y dejó la botella en el piso.

— Nunca la vi. ¿Recuerdas cuando leímos _Romeo y Julieta_ el año pasado en inglés?

— Sí.

Se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Crees que podamos ser como ellos?

Arrugué la nariz.

— No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Seguro.

Se giró y fijo su mirada en el lago.

— Sí, podríamos serlo. Realmente podríamos serlo.

Me levanté y puse y sacudí la parte de atrás de mis muslos, que se sentían como hueco por la textura de la roca en la que habíamos estado sentados.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Se giró, se tambaleo hacía mí, y me agarró alrededor de la cintura. Me levantó hasta que mis píes pendían sobre la tierra y no puede evitarlo… deje salir un chillido que se convirtió en una risita. Me besó y mi cuerpo se sintió tan eléctrico contra el suyo que hasta los dedos de mis pies cosquillaron. Parecía que hubiera esperado por siempre a que él lo hiciera.

— ¿Dirías que no si lo hiciera? —Preguntó.

— Claro que no, Romeo —dije. Le devolví el beso.

— Entonces supongo que lo estoy haciendo, Julieta —dijo, y juro que cuando tocaba su rostro en la foto podía volver a escucharlo. Podía sentirlo en el cuarto conmigo. A pesar de haberse convertido en un monstro en mayo a los ojos del mundo, a mis ojos seguía siendo ese chico que me alzaba sobre el suelo, besándome y llamando Julieta.

Metí la foto en mi bolsillo trasero.

— Ochenta y tres y contando —dije en voz alta, tomando un profundo aliento dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Hace algun tiempo ya, por equivocación borré sin querer esta historia que ya llevaba un bueno tiempo adaptandola. Muchas chicas me pidieron que la volviera a subir así que aquí está ñ.ñ **_

_**De a poco ire subiendo los capítulos hasta donde llegamos la vez pasada. Leía algunos reviews en los que me decian que esta historia ya estaba adaptada, quizas era la mía y no lo recuerdan. Porque no he sabido de otra que sea adaptada a este fandom *-***_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Hace tiempo que no leía este cap y se me hizo al igual que siempre muy triste el leerlo :'( Las que han leido más sobre esta historia lo saben.**_

_**También las dejo invitadas a que pasen por mi grupo en facebook donde dejo adelantos, imagenes, música y otras cosillas. En mi perfil estan todos los links. **_

_**Nos vemos ñ.ñ**_


	3. ¿Nos vemos en el cafetín?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown.**

_Capítulo 2_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

6:32 A.M.

"_**¿Nos vemos en el cafetín?"**_

Mi celular sonó y lo agarré antes de que mamá, Jake o, Dios no lo quiera, papá lo escuchara. Todavía era temprano y estaba oscuro afuera. Una de esas mañanas en las que se es difícil levantarse. Las vacaciones de verano estaban justo a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que significaba tres meses para dormir y no tener que aguantar la preparatoria Forks. No es que yo odiara la escuela ni nada por el estilo pero Leah Clearwater estaba molestándome como siempre en el autobús y obtuve una D en ciencias porque se me olvidó estudiar para un examen y los finales iban hacer asesinos este año.

Edward había estado silencioso últimamente. De hecho, no había ido a la escuela durante dos días y me había enviado mensajes de texto durante todo el día preguntándome por _"la mierda de la clase" _ o "_las gordas perras de educación física"_ o _"por ese canalla de McCarty"._

Durante el último mes, él había estado pasando el rato con ese chico raro de James y cada día parecía estar alejándose más y más de mí. Tenía miedo de que terminara conmigo, así que sólo le seguí la corriente como si no fuera la gran cosa que ya casi no nos viéramos. No quería presionarlo… él últimamente había estado muy volátil y yo no quería empezar una pelea. No le pregunte que había estado haciendo durante esos días que no asistió a la escuela y, en su lugar, tan sólo le respondí sus mensajes _"la mierda en Bio necesita star sumergida n formhldhido" _ y que _"odio a esas perras"_ y que _"McCarty es afortunado de que no tenga un arma"_. Esta última parte volvería más tarde a remorderme la conciencia. En realidad todo lo haría. Pero eso último… esto último durante un largo tiempo me haría vomitar cada vez que pensara en ello. E inspiraría una conversación de tres horas con el detective Vulturi. Y haría que mi padre me mirara siempre de otra manera, como si en el fondo fuera una especie de monstruo y él lo pudiera ver.

James era este tipo mayor —como de veintiuno o algo así— que se había graduado de Forks hacia unos cuantos años. No fue a la universidad. No tenía trabajo. Lo que pude ver es que todo lo que hacía James era golpear a su novia y sentarse por ahí a fumar marihuana y ver dibujos animados durante todo el día. Hasta que conoció a Edward y entonces dejó de ver los dibujos animados y comenzó a fumar marihuana con Edward y sólo golpeaba a su novia en las noches cuando no estaba en el garaje de Edward, tocando la batería, demasiado ido como para recordar que ella existía. En las raras ocasiones en las que había estado allí cuando James estaba, Edward era un chico totalmente diferente. Alguien que yo realmente, ni siquiera reconocía.

Durante un largo tiempo pensé que tal vez no conocía en absoluto a Edward. Tal vez cuando él y yo estábamos viendo la TV en su sótano o riéndonos y mojándonos el uno al otro en la piscina, yo no estaba viendo al verdadero Edward. Como si el verdadero Edward fuera el que se mostraba cuando James venía… ese Edward que era egoísta y de mirada dura.

Había oído hablar de las mujeres que eran completamente ciegas e ignoraban todas las señales que su hombre era un monstruo o una especie de pervertido, pero de ninguna manera podrían de que era una de ellas. Cuando James no estaba… cuando éramos solo Edward y yo, y lo miraba a los ojos… sabía lo que veía y era algo bueno. Él era bueno. Algunas veces tenía un retorcido sentido del humor —todos lo teníamos—, pero no estábamos hablando en serio. Así que para mí, a veces tiene sentido que haya sido James el que puso esas ideas en la cabeza de Edward sobre hacer un tiroteo en la escuela. No yo. James. Él es el malo. Lo era. Tomé el celular que estaba debajo de las cobijas donde me había estado levantándome lentamente, haciéndome la idea de que tenía que pasar por otro día de escuela.

— ¿Hola?

— Nena. —La voz de Edward era débil, casi extraña, aunque en ese momento me imaginé que era porque era muy temprano y Edward ya casi nunca se levantaba temprano.

— Oye —le susurré—. ¿Iras hoy a la escuela para variar?

Se rió entre dientes. Sonaba realmente feliz.

— Sí. James me va a llevar.

— Sí —oí el chasquido de su encendedor y el crepitar de un filtro de cigarrillo. Exhaló—. Teníamos que hacer algunas cosas por ahí.

— ¿Cómo…?

Él no respondió. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del filtro quemándose y su constante exhalación.

La decepción se apoderó de mí. No me iba a contar. Odiaba el modo en el que se estaba comportando. Nunca antes me había ocultado cosas. Siempre habíamos hablado de todo, incluso de las cosas difíciles, como los matrimonios de nuestros padres y los apodos que nos habían puesto los chicos de la escuela y de cómo a veces nos sentíamos como nada. Como menos que nada.

Estuve a punto de presionarlo, de decirle que quería saber, que merecía saber, pero en vez de eso decidí cambiar de tema… si al final iba a poder verlo, no quería perder el tiempo peleando con él.

— Oye, tengo algunos nombres para la lista —le dije.

— ¿Quiénes?

Me froté las esquinas de los ojos con la yema de los dedos.

— La gente que dice "lo siento" después de todo. Los comerciales de comida rápida. Y Rosalie Hale. —_James, _estuve a punto de añadir, pero recapacite.

— ¿Esa rubia flacucha que sale con Benjamín Diehl?

— Ajá. Pero Benjamín está bien. Me refiero a que es deportista y todo, pero de ninguna manera es tan molestoso como ella. Ayer en clase de Salud yo estaba mirando al espacio y supongo que estaba viendo en su dirección. Así que de repente me mira y dice: "¿Qué estas mirando, Hermana Muerte?" Tenía el ceño fruncido, rodó los ojos y dijo: "Infiernos, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos" y yo dije como: "Créeme, en cualquier caso me importa un carajo lo que estabas diciendo" y ella dijo: "¿No tienes un funeral al que asistir?" y sus estúpidos amigos se echaron a reír como si fuera una especie de comediante o algo así. Es una perra.

— Sí, tienes razón. —Tosió. Escuché un ruido como si estuviera pasando de hoja y podía imaginar a Edward sentado en su colchón escribiendo en el cuaderno de espiral rojo que hemos compartido—. Todas esas rubias tan sólo deberían desaparecer.

En ese momento me había reído. Era gracioso. Estuve de acuerdo con él. Y, bueno, realmente pensé que lo estaba. No me sentía como una mala persona, pero me reí porque para mí, _ellas _eran las malas personas. Se lo merecían.

— Sí, deberían ser atropelladas por los _Beemers_de sus padres. —Le dije.

— También puse a esa chica Kate en la lista.

— Bien hecho. Ella no deja de hablar sobre pasar al equipo universitario. No sé cuál es su problema.

— Sí. Bueno.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto. No sé lo que Edward estaba pensando. En ese momento, tomé su silencio como una especie de acuerdo tácito conmigo, como si estuviéramos hablando al mismo tiempo en una longitud de onda que no tenía aliento. Pero ahora sé que es sólo una de esas _"deducciones" _de las que siempre me hablaba el doctor Cullen. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo… asume que ellos _"saben"_ lo que está pasando por la cabeza de otra persona. Eso es imposible. Y creer que es posible es un error. Un error bien grande. Uno que te arruinaría la vida, sino tienes cuidado.

Escuché algunos murmullos en el fondo.

— Me tengo que ir. —Dijo Edward—. Tenemos que llevar al hijo de James a la guardería. Su novia está siendo un dolor en el culo por eso. _¿Nos vemos en el cafetín? _

— Claro. Haré que Alice nos guarde un asiento.

— Genial.

— Te amo.

— Yo a ti nena.

Colgué el teléfono, sonriendo. Tal vez se había resuelto lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando. Tal vez estaba harto de James, del hijo de James, de los dibujos animados de James y de la marihuana de James. Tal vez podría hablarle para saltarnos el almuerzo y que camináramos juntos por la carretera hasta Casey's para comer un sándwich. Solamente nosotros dos. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sentados en el separador de concreto, sacando la cebolla de nuestros sándwiches y haciéndonos preguntas sobre música, hombro a hombro, con los pies balanceándose.

Me metí de un salto a la ducha, sin molestarme en encender la luz y me quede allí parada envuelta por el vapor de la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que pronto Edward me llevara algo especial. Él era bastante bueno en eso… presentándose en la escuela con una rosa que había comprado en la gasolinera o metiendo una barra de chocolate en mi locker en el cambio de clases, deslizando una nota dentro de mi cuaderno cuando yo no estaba mirando. Cuando Edward quería, tenía un tremendo lado romántico.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé. Me tomé un tiempo extra con el pelo y con el delineador de ojos y me puse una minifalda de mezclilla negra con mi par favorito de medias a rayas blancas y negras, con el agujero en la rodilla. Metí los pies en los calcetines y un par de zapatilla de lona agarrando la mochila.

Mi hermano pequeño, Jake, estaba comiendo cereal en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía en cabello en puntas y parecía uno de esos niños de los comerciales de Pop Tart: el típico _skater._ Jake tenía catorce años y estaba lleno de sí mismo. Se creía una especie de gurú de la moda y siempre se vestía con tanto estilo que se veía como si acabara de salir de un catalogo.

Éramos cercanos, a pesar del hecho de que tendíamos a estar con grupos totalmente diferentes y que teníamos definiciones completamente distintas de lo que nos gustaba. Él podría ser molesto a veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un buen hermano menor.

Tenía su libro de texto de historia de los Estados Unidos abierto sobre la mesa y estaba garabateando frenéticamente en un pedazo de hoja de papel de cuaderno, deteniéndose sólo para meter un bocado de cereal en la boca a cada rato.

— ¿Vas a filmar un comercial de gel para el cabello? —Pregunté chocando la cadera contra su silla mientras pasaba.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre las puntas de su cabello—. A las chicas les encanta.

Rodeé los ojos sonriendo.

— Estoy segura. ¿Ya se fue papá?

Tomó otro bocado de cereal y volvió a la escritura.

— Sí —dijo con la comida en la boca—. Se fue hace unos minutos.

Cogí un waffle de la nevera y lo metí en la tostadora.

— Veo que estabas demasiado ocupado con las chicas como para hacer tu tarea por la noche. —Me burlé, inclinándome sobre él para leer lo que estaba escribiendo—. ¿Exactamente que pensaban las mujeres en la época de la guerra civil… sobre el exceso de gel para el cabello?

— Dame un respiro. —Dijo, golpeándome con el codo—. Estuve hablando con Nessa hasta la medianoche. Tengo que terminar esto. Mamá va a enloquecer si vuelvo a sacar otra C en Historia. Me volvería a quitar el celular.

— Bueno, está bien. Voy a dejarte en paz. No tengo la más mínima intención de interponerme en tu fascinante romance telefónico con Nessa. —El waffle salió de la tostadora y lo agarré. Tome un bocado, sin nada—. Hablando de mamá, ¿hoy va a volverte a llevar a la escuela?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Mamá llevaba a Jake todos los días a la escuela, dejándolo de paso hacia su trabajo. Eso le daba a él unos minutos extras por la mañana, que supongo que sería algo bueno. Sin embargo, ya que eso requería que me sentara a noventa centímetros de mi madre y, por lo tanto, pasar cada mañana escuchando como mi _"cabello se ve atroz" _y mi _"falda es demasiado corta" _ y _"¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa como tú quiere arruinar su aspecto con todo ese maquillaje y esos tintes para el cabello?"_ Prefería pararme en la acera y esperar que el autobús lleno de deportistas pasara a buscarme. Y eso es mucho decir.

Miré el reloj en la estufa. El autobús pasaría en cualquier momento. Me cargué la mochila al hombre y di otro mordisco a mi waffle.

— Me largo de aquí —le dije, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta—. Buena suerte con tu tarea.

— Nos vemos. —Gritó a mi espalada mientras yo salía al porche, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

El aire se sentía más frio que de costumbre… se sentía como si el invierno estuviera a punto de precipitarse sobre nosotros en lugar de la primavera. Como si ese momento del día fuera lo más cálido que se iba a poner.


	4. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown.**

**_Capítulo 3_**

[DESDE EL CONDADO DE FORKS RAIN-TRIBUNE

3 DE MAYO, 2008. REPORTERA ZAFRINA DASH]

Leah Clearwater, 16 años. Capitana del equipo de softbol de la preparatoria de Forks, fue la primera víctima y pareció ser un objetivo directo. _"Él la golpeó en el hombro",_ dijo Sue Clearwater, la madre de la víctima. _"Y otra de las chicas que estuvieron ahí nos dijeron que cuando Leah volteó él le dijo: "Tú has estado en la lista por un largo tiempo", y ella dijo: "¿Qué lista?" y luego él le disparo." _ Clearwater a quien le dispararon en el estómago es descrita por los doctores como "_Malditamente suertuda de estar con vida". _En efecto_, _la investigación confirmo eso. El nombre de Clearwater era el primero de la ahora muy conocida _"LISTA DEL ODIO"_. Un cuaderno rojo en espiral confiscado de la casa de Edward Masen sólo unas horas después del tiroteo.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Agarré la goma que se estaba pelando de la suela de mis zapatos y me encogí de hombros. Había tantas emociones pasando por mí, que pensé que bajaría gritando por la calle. Pero por alguna razón no puede más que encogerme de hombros. Lo que ahora que lo pienso, fue algo bueno. Mi madre me estaba mirando de cerca está mañana. Algún movimiento en falso y ella correría donde el doctor Cullen y lo sacaría todo de proporción, como era usual, y luego volveríamos a tener _La conversación._

El doctor Cullen y yo teníamos _La conversación _al menos una vez por semana desde mayo. Venía siendo algo como esto:

Él preguntaría:

— ¿Estás a salvo?

— No me voy a suicidar si eso es lo que preguntas. —Le respondería.

— Lo estoy haciendo. —Diría

— Bueno, no voy hacerlo. Ella sólo está loca —seguiría.

— Ella sólo está preocupada por ti —diría él y entonces, amablemente, seguiríamos con otro tema. Pero luego en mi casa me metería en mi cama y empezaría a pensar en eso. Sobre lo del suicidio. ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Realmente hubo un tiempo en el que pude haber sido suicida y ni siquiera lo había sabido? Y luego estaría como una hora, con la habitación oscureciéndose alrededor de mí, preguntándome qué diablos pasaba para que me sintiera tan insegura incluso acerca de quién era.

Porque quién eres, se supone que es la pregunta más fácil de responder, ¿verdad? Sólo que para mí no había sido fácil desde hace un buen tiempo. Tal vez nunca lo fue.

A veces, en mi mundo donde los padres se odiaban el uno al otro y la escuela era un campo de batalla, apestaba ser yo. Edward había sido mi escape. La única persona que entendía. Era genial ser parte de un "_nosotros", _con los mismos pensamientos, mismos sentimientos, misma miseria. Pero ahora la otra parte del _"nosotros"_ no estaba, y estando allí en mi sombría habitación, estaba siendo golpeada con esta realidad en la que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a ser sólo yo.

Me voltearía y miraría a los oscuros caballos que salpicaban el papel tapiz de la pared y desearía que cobraran vida y me tomaran de la manera en la que me imaginaba que ellos lo hacían cuando era niña, así nunca tendría que volver a pensar en eso. Porque no tener idea de quién eres duele demasiado. Y algo de lo que estaba segura era que estaba cansada de sufrir.

Mamá se estiro a través del asiento delantero y me palmeó la rodilla.

— Bueno, si llegas a la mitad del día y me necesitas, estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿está bien?

No respondí. El bulto en mi garganta era muy grande. Parecía irreal que estuviera a punto de caminar por los mismos pasillos con aquellos chicos que conocía tan bien, pero que parecían completos extraños. Chicos como Mike Newton, a quien había visto mirar directamente a la cámara y decir: _"Espero que encierren a Isabella de por vida por lo que hizo"_. Y Tanya Denali, a quien había citado diciendo: _"No sé porque mi nombre estaba en la lista. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Edward e Isabella antes de ese día". _

Podía verla ignorando quién era Edward. Cuando se mudo a Forks como estudiante de primer año. Sólo era un chico callado y delgado, con ropa fea y cabello sucio. Pero Tanya y yo habíamos cursado juntas la primaria. Ella estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no me conocía. Y dado que ella fue amiga de Emmett McCarty. El señor mariscal de campo durante todo el segundo año, y dado que Emmett McCarty odiaba a Edward y tomaría cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo sentir miserable, dejando a fuera que todo los amigos de Emmett pensaran que era gracioso que él atormentara a Edward, encontré muy sospechoso que no lo conociera, tampoco.

¿Mike y Tanya estarían allí hoy? ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Estarían deseando que no apareciera?

— Y sabes el número del dotor Cullen —me dijo mi madre, volviéndome a sobar la rodilla.

Asentí.

— Lo sé.

Bajamos por Oak Street. Podría haber conducido por aquí aún estando dormida. Derecho en Oak Street. A la izquierda en Fouldling Avenue. A la izquierda en Starling. Y de ahí a la derecha justo en el aparcadero. La preparatoria Forks estaba justo enfrente. No me podía perderme.

Sólo que esta mañana todo se veía diferente para mí. La preparatoria Forks nunca podría volver a tener ese aspecto excitante e intimidante que tenía cuando yo era nueva. Nunca más lo podría equiparar con un alucinante romance, con la euforia, la risa, un trabajo bien hecho. La mayoría de las personas no piensa en ninguna de estas cosas cuando se imaginaba sus preparatorias. Era otra cosa que me había robado Edward, a todos nosotros ese día. No sólo se robo nuestra inocencia y nuestro sentido de bienestar. De alguna forma también logró robarnos nuestros recuerdos.

— Estarás bien —me dijo mamá. Volteé mi cabeza, mire a fuera de la ventana. Vi a Emily Young caminando por el campo de futbol agarrada del brazo de Sam Uley. No tenía ni idea que estuvieran juntos, y de repente me sentí como si me hubiera perdido toda una vida en vez de sólo un verano. Si las cosas hubieran sido normales, hubiera pasado mi tiempo en el lago, en el bowling, en una estación de gasolina o en los lugares de comida rápida, recogiendo chismes, enterándome sobre los nuevos romances. En vez de eso, estuve encerrada en mi habitación, asustada y enferma del estómago ante el mero pensamiento de ir al supermercado con mi madre.

— El doctor Cullen se siente seguro de que podrás manejar todo con gran éxito.

— Lo sé —le digo. Me inclino hacia adelante y mi estómago se aprieta. Alice y Seth estaban sentados en las graderías como siempre, junto con Jasper, Peter, Mía y Rebecca.

Normalmente estaría allí sentada con ellos. Y con Edward. Comparando horarios, quejándome de las aulas que nos dieron, hablando sobre ir a una fiesta loca juntos. Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Alice se estaba riendo sobre algo que Seth había dicho, y me sentí más intrusa que nunca.

Giramos en la calle e inmediatamente noté a dos patrullas de policías estacionadas al lado del colegio. Debí haber hecho ruido o haber tenido una mala expresión, porque mi mamá dijo:

— Ahora es algo normal. Seguridad. Porque… tú sabes. Ellos no quieren ningún crimen de imitación. Te hace estar más segura, Isabella.

Mamá se detuvo en la zona de descenso. Sus manos cayeron del volante y me miro. Trate de no notar que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y estaba picoteándose distraídamente la uña de su pulgar. Me planté una sonrisa temblorosa por ella.

— Te veo aquí a las dos y cincuenta —me dijo—, estaré esperando por ti.

— Voy a estar bien —le digo, mi voz suena pequeña. Jalé la manilla de la puerta. Mis manos no parecen tener la fuerza suficiente para abrirla, pero eventualmente lo hacen. Lo que me decepcionó porque eso significaba que iba a tener que salir.

— Tal vez mañana puedas usar un poco de labial o algo parecido —dice mamá mientras me empujo fuera del auto. _Qué cosa tan rara para decir_, pensé, pero cerré los labios uno contra el otro, perdiendo la costumbre. Cierro la puerta y le doy a mi madre un medio saludo. Se despide, buscándome con los ojos hasta que el carro de atrás toca la corneta y se aleja.

Por un minuto me quedo pegada en mi puesto sobre la acera, insegura de si caminar o no al edificio. Me duele el muslo y la cabeza me empieza a zumbar. Pero todo a mí alrededor parece completamente normal. Un par de estudiantes de segundo año pasan a mi lado, hablando emocionados sobre el baile de bienvenida. Una chica se ríe mientras su novio empuja con sus dedos a uno de sus costados. Los profesores se para en la acera, apurando a los niños para que lleguen a clases. Todas esas cosas me recuerdan a la última vez que estuve aquí. Extraño.

Empiezo a caminar pero una voz detrás de mí me hace parar en seco.

— No puedo creerlo. —Parece como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de _"silencio"_ justo después de esa palabra. Me volteo para mirar. Alice y Jasper estaban ahí, tomados de la mano.

La boca de Alice está abierta, la de Jasper se ha vuelto un pequeño nudo.

— ¿Bells? —Pregunta Alice, no como si no creyera que fuera yo, sino como si no creyera que _yo_ estuviera _allí._

—Hey —le digo.

Seth rodea a Alice y me abraza. Su abrazo fue rígido y me soltó de inmediato, dando un paso atrás en línea con respecto al grupo, poniendo sus ojos en el pasto enfrente de él.

— No sabía que ibas a venir hoy —dijo Alice. Sus ojos se movían brevemente de lado a lado, evaluando la cara de Jasper, y yo pude ver en ese mismo instante como ella se estaba moldeando para ser una copia de él. Su sonrisa adquirió un sesgo superior que era muy incómodo en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros. Alice y yo habíamos sido amigas casi desde siempre. Éramos del mismo tamaño, nos gustaban las mismas películas, nos vestíamos del mismo modo, decíamos las mismas mentiras. Había veranos en los que fuimos prácticamente inseparables.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre Alice y yo. Alice no tenía enemigos, probablemente porque era muy ansiosa por complacer a todo el mundo. Ella era completamente moldeable: tan sólo le decías quien era ella y ella se convertía en ello, así de fácil. Ella definitivamente no era una chica popular, pero tampoco era una perdedora como yo. Alice siempre estuvo en la delgada línea de en medio, totalmente abajo del radar.

Luego del "incidente" como a mi padre le gustaba llamarlo, Alice vino a visitarme dos veces. La primera, en el hospital, antes de que yo le hablara a alguien. Y una en mi casa cuando había sido liberada, y le dije a Jake que le dijera que estaba dormida. Realmente nunca volvió a tratar de ponerse en contacto conmigo, ni yo tampoco lo hice. Tal vez había una parte de mí que se sentía como si ya no merecía ninguna amistad. Como si se mereciera una mejor amiga que yo.

De alguna manera me sentía apenada por ella. Casi podía verlo en su cara —su deseo de volver a lo que éramos antes del tiroteo, la culpa que sentía por haber mantenido la distancia— pero también ver de que ella era consciente de cómo ser mi amiga la haría ver. Si yo era culpable porque amaba a Edward, ¿sería ella culpable por quererme a mí? Ser mi amiga sería un gran riesgo a tomar… un suicidio social para cualquiera en Forks. Y Alice podría no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar ese riesgo.

— ¿Te duele la pierna? —Me preguntó.

— A veces —le digo mirándola—, al menos no tengo que tomar educación física, pero lo más probable es que nunca llegue a tiempo a clase con esta cosa.

— ¿Has estado en la tumba de Edward? —Me preguntó Jasper. Lo mire con dureza. Me estaba mirando con un duro desdén en sus ojos—. ¿Has ido a la tumba de alguien?

Alice le dio un codazo.

— Déjala en paz. Es su primer día de vuelta —dijo ella, pero sin mucha convicción.

— Sí, vamos —murmuró Seth—. Me alegra que estés bien, Bells. ¿En qué salón tienes matemáticas?

Jasper interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? Ella puede caminar. ¿Cómo es que nunca fue a la tumba de nadie? Quiero decir, si yo fuera quien hubiera escrito todos esos nombres de gente que quería muerta al menos iría a sus tumbas.

— Yo no quería que nadie muriera. —Casi susurré. Jasper me dio una de esas miradas de ceja levantada—. Sabes, él también era tu mejor amigo.

Había silencio entre nosotros, y comencé a notar que alrededor de nosotros había espectadores curiosos. Sólo que ellos no tenían curiosidad por la confrontación. Tenían curiosidad por mí, como si repentinamente se hubiesen dado cuenta de quién era yo. Caminaban lentamente por mi lado, susurrándose unos a otros, mirándome fijamente.

Alice también se había comenzado a darse cuenta. Se movió un poco y luego miró más allá de mí.

— Debo irme a clases —dijo— me alegro que estés de regreso, Bella. —Ella ya estaba alejándose de mí, con Seth, Peter y los otros siguiéndola.

Jasper fue el último en moverse, golpeando mi hombro al pasar, murmurando:

— Claro, es realmente genial.

Permanecí en la acera, sintiéndome abandonada en esta marea de chicos moviéndose a mi alrededor, empujándome hacia adelante y atrás con su caminar, pero nunca liberándome al océano como tal. Me pregunté si podría quedarme en este punto en específico hasta que mamá viniera por mí a las 2:50.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Dijo una voz en mi oreja. Volteé y me encontré observando el rostro de la señora Carmen, la consejera. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me hizo avanzar, ambas dirigiéndonos valientemente a través de las olas de chicos alrededor de nosotras, dejando los susurros atrás.

— Es bueno verte hoy aquí —dijo la señora Carmen—. Estoy segura de que estás algo temerosa al respecto, ¿cierto?

— Un poco —dije, pero no pude decir nada más porque ella me estaba moviendo tan rápido que lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme en caminar. Irrumpimos en el vestíbulo antes de que el pánico en mi pecho pudiera aparecer, y de alguna manera me sentí engañada. Como si al menos debería tener el derecho de tener miedo al entrar a mi escuela de nuevo, si eso es lo que quería.

El vestíbulo era un completo bullicio. Un policía estaba en la puerta de entrada, agitando un detector de metal sobre las mochilas y chaquetas de los estudiantes.

La señora Carmen sacudió su mano hacia uno de ellos y me condujo a través de ellos sin detenernos.

Parecía como si el vestíbulo estuviera escaso de estudiantes, con muchos chicos faltantes. Sin embargo, era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Frente a mis ojos, los chicos estaban hablando, chillando, los zapatos rozaban los brillantes azulejos, las paredes hacían el eco de los _¡wham! ¡wham!_ De los golpes de las puertas de los casilleros cerrándose más allá del alcance de mis ojos.

La señora Carmen y yo caminamos a través del vestíbulo con un propósito, y luego giramos en la esquina hacia _el cafetín_. Esta vez el pánico aumento tan violentamente que llegó hasta mi garganta antes de que la consejera pudiera empujarme hacia la amplia habitación. Ella debió haber sentido mi miedo, porque apretó mis hombros con más fuerza y me apresuro más.

El cafetín, el único lugar para estar en las mañanas, generalmente lleno en su totalidad, hoy estaba vacío, excepto por un grupo de mesas y sillas. En el extremo más lejano, donde Leah Clearwater había caído, alguien había instalado un tablón de anuncios. En la parte superior había cartas hechas de cartulina de construcción que decían NOSOTROS LOS RECORDAREMOS, y la cartelera estaba cubierta con notas, cartas, lazos, fotos, pancartas y flores. Un par de chicas, no podían distinguir quienes eran debido a la distancia, estaban pegando una nota y una fotografía al tablón de anuncios.

— Hubiésemos prohibidos las reuniones en _El cafetín_ en las mañanas de ser necesario —dijo la señora Carmen, como si pudiera leer lo que yo estaba pensando—. Sólo como medida de seguridad. Pero de todas maneras, parece que nadie quiere estar aquí. Ahora sólo lo utilizamos durante el almuerzo.

Caminamos a través del _cafetín_. Traté de hacer caso omiso a mi imaginación, que figuraba de mis pies deslizándose en la pegajosa sangre sobre el suelo. Intenté enfocarme en el sonido de los zapatos de la señora Carmen, golpeando los azulejos, tratando de recordarme a mi misma lo de _"respirar y concentrarme"_ que el doctor Cullen había pasado tanto tiempo enseñándome. En ese momento, no podía recordar ni una sola cosa.

Pasamos a través de la puerta en el otro extremo del _cafetín _donde estaban las oficinas administrativas. Técnicamente, éste era el frente del edificio. Más policías estaban revisando mochilas y pasando detectores de metales sobre las ropas de los chicos.

— Me temo que tanta seguridad causará que nuestras mañanas comiencen con retrasos. —La señora Carmen suspiró—. Pero, por supuesto, de esta manera todos nos sentimos más seguros.

Ella me hizo pasar a través de los policías y hacia las oficinas. Las secretarias nos miraron con educadas sonrisas, pero no dijeron nada. Mantuve mi cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo mientras seguía a la Sra. Carmen hasta su oficina. Esperaba que me dejara permanecer allí durante un largo tiempo.

La oficina de la señora Carmen era lo opuesto a la del doctor Cullen. Donde él tenía filas y filas de libros ordenados y limpios, la señora Carmen tenía una descuidada aglomeración de papeles y herramientas educativas, como si su oficina fuera en parte para aconsejar, y en parte para almacenar objetos. Había libros apilados casi en todas las superficies planas, y había fotos de ella con sus hijos y perro por todos lados.

La mayoría de los niños venían a la oficina de la señora Carmen para quejarse de sus profesores o para ver catálogos de universidades, y eso era todo. Si la señora Carmen había ido a la universidad esperando aconsejar montones de problemáticos adolescentes, probablemente estaba muy decepcionada. Si es que se puede llamar decepción a no tener suficientes personas problemáticas en tu vida.

Me indicó con un gesto que me sentara en el silla con un cojín de vinilo desgarrado, mientras ella rodeaba un pequeño gabinete y se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio, viéndose empequeñecida por las pilas de papeles y de notitas delante de ella. Se inclino hacia adelante a través del desastre y enrollo sus manos justo en el medio de un envoltorio viejo de comida rápida.

— Te estaba observando esta mañana —dijo—. Estoy contenta de que hayas regresado a la escuela. Demuestra valentía.

— Estoy intentándolo —murmuré, frotando mi muslo inconsciente—. No puedo prometer que me quedaré —_ochenta y tres y contando_, repetí en mi cabeza.

— Bueno, espero que lo hagas. Eres una buena estudiante —dijo—. ¡Ah! —exclamó, subiendo un dedo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió una gaveta del archivador que estaba junto a su escritorio. Una foto enmarcada de un gato blanco y negro aruñando algo se tambaleó cuando el cajón se abría, y me la imaginé, varias veces al día, teniendo que enderezar la foto después que se caía. Sacó una carpeta marrón y la abrió sobre el escritorio, frente a ella, dejando la gaveta del archivador entreabierta—. Eso me recuerda: universidades. Así es. Tú estabas considerando… —Pasó algunas páginas—, la universidad de Kansas, si no me equivoco. —Continuó pasando las páginas, y luego movió su dedo sobre una página—. Sí. Aquí está. La universidad de Kansas y la universidad del Noreste del Estado de Missouri. —Ella cerró la carpeta y sonrió—. Recibí los requisitos de ambas justo la semana pasada. Es un poco tarde para estar apenas comenzando este proceso, pero no debería ser un problema. Bueno, tal vez tengas que explicar algunas cosas para tu registro permanente, pero como en realidad tú… nunca fuiste acusada de… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería. No es que fuera necesario en mi registro, porque de verdad me costaba pensar en alguien en el país que no hubiese escuchado de mí hasta ahora. Era como la mejor amiga del mundo. O tal vez la peor enemiga.

— Cambié de opinión —dije.

— Oh. ¿Una universidad diferente? No debería ser un problema. Con tus calificaciones…

— No, me refiero que no iré. A la universidad.

La señora Carmen se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando su mano en el envoltorio de nuevo. Me estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No irás?

— Así es. Ya no quiero ir.

Ella habló suavemente.

— Escúchame, Isabella. Sé que te culpas por lo que ocurrió. Sé que crees que eres como él. Pero no es así.

Me enderece en la silla y traté de sonreír con confianza. Ésta no era una conversación que quisiera especialmente hoy, de entre todos los días.

— De verdad señora Carmen, no es necesario que diga eso —le dije. Toque mi bolsillo trasero, donde tenía la fotografía de Edward y yo en el Lago Azul, para ganar confianza—. Digo, estoy bien y todo.

La señora Carmen levanto su mano y me miro directamente a los ojos.

— La mayoría de los días, pasaba la mayoría de los días con Edward que con mi propio hijo —dijo—. Era tan indagador. Siempre tan furioso. Estaba tan consumido por el odio. Se regía por él, de hecho.

_No_, quería gritarle. _No lo era. Edward era bueno. Yo lo vi. _

Estaba atrapada en el recuerdo de la noche en la que Edward fue a mi casa inesperadamente, mientras papá y mamá comenzaban a prepararse para su usual festival de quejas después de la cena.

Podía sentir que se acercaba: mamá tirando los platos en el fregadero, murmurando, y papá caminando entre la sala y la cocina, observando a mamá y sacudiendo su cabeza. La tensión estaba creciendo y comencé a hartarme del sentimiento que tenía tan a menudo, deseando poder irme a la cama y despertar en una casa diferente, con una vida diferente. Jake ya había desaparecido en su habitación, y me pregunté si él también se había cansado de ese sentimiento.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación cuando el timbre sonó. Podía ver a Edward a través de la ventana al lado de la puerta, apoyándose en un pie y luego en el otro.

— ¡Yo abro! —Les grite a mis padres mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero ya la discusión había comenzado y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

— Hola —dije, saliendo al porche delantero—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

— Hola —me respondió. Me entrego un CD—. Te traje esto, lo quemé para ti esta tarde. Son todas las canciones que me hacen pensar en ti.

— Eso es tan dulce —dije, leyendo la parte de atrás de la caja, donde él había escrito cuidadosamente los nombres de las canciones y sus autores—. Me encanta.

En el otro lado de la puerta, se podía escuchar la voz de mi padre acercándose.

— Sabes, tal vez algún día _no _regrese a casa, Renée, esa es una excelente idea. —Él estaba gruñendo.

Edward observó la puerta, y podría jurar que vi vergüenza atravesar su rostro. Y algo más. ¿Lastima, tal vez? ¿O quizás ese mismo hastío que sentía yo?

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —Me preguntó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. No se escucha muy bien allá adentro. Podemos estar juntos por un rato.

Asentí, abriendo un poco la puerta y dejando el CD en la mesa del vestíbulo. Edward se estiró y sujeto mi mano, guiándome al campo detrás de mi casa. Encontramos un claro y nos tendimos en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, hablando de nada y a la vez de todo.

— ¿Sabes por qué nos llevamos tan bien Bells? —Preguntó después de un rato —Porque pensamos exactamente igual. Es como si tuviésemos el mismo cerebro. Es genial.

Me estiré enrollando mi pierna alrededor de la suya.

— Totalmente —dije— al demonio nuestros padres, y sus estúpidas peleas. Al demonio todo el mundo. ¿A quién le importa una mierda ellos?

— No a mí —dijo. Se rasco su hombro—, por un largo tiempo pensé que nadie me entendería jamás, pero tú de verdad lo haces.

— Claro que sí. —Voltee mi cabeza y besé su hombro—. Y tú también me entiendes. Es un poco espeluznante el hecho de que seamos tan parecidos.

— Espeluznante en el buen sentido.

— Exacto, en el buen sentido.

Se volteo para verme, apoyándose en un codo.

— Es bueno que nos tengamos el uno al otro —dijo— Es como si, tú sabes, aunque el mundo te odiara, tienes alguien en el que puedes confiar. Sólo nosotros dos en contra de todo del mundo. Sólo tú y yo.

En ese momento, era como si mis pensamientos hubiesen estado sumidos en las incesantes discusiones de mis padres, asumí que estábamos hablando de ellos. Edward sabía perfectamente por lo que yo estaba pasando; él llamaba a su padrastro su _"paso de día"_* y hablaba de la cambiante vida amorosa de su madre como si fuera un gran chiste. No había tenido idea de que él se refería a nosotros contra… todos.

— Claro. Sólo nosotros —le respondí—. Sólo tú y yo.

Mire la carpeta en la oficina de la señora Carmen, una vez más embargada por la sensación de que nunca conocí a Edward en absoluto. Todo eso de _"almas gemelas",_ de todo lo que habíamos hablado había sido pura mierda. Porque cuando se trata de leer a las personas, soy una estudiante aplazada.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Qué tan indulgente fue eso? La paria de la escuela llora por todos los recuerdos de su novio, el asesino. Incluso yo me odiaría. Trague y forcé a que el nudo por mi garganta bajara.

La señora Carmen se había sentado en su silla, pero aun seguía hablando.

— Isabella, tú tenías un futuro. Estabas escogiendo universidades. Tenías buenas calificaciones. Edward nunca tuvo un futuro. Su futuro era… esto.

Una lágrima se me escapó. Trague y trague pero no mejoró. ¿Cómo podía ella saber sobre el futuro de Edward? No se puede predecir el futuro. Dios, si hubiese podido predecir lo que ocurrió, lo hubiese detenido. Lo hubiese hecho irse. Pero no lo hice. No pude. Y debí haberlo hecho. Y eso es lo que me afecta. Debí haberlo hecho. Y ahora mi futuro no tiene una universidad en él. Mi futuro se basa en ser conocida alrededor del mundo como _"La chica que odia a todos"_. Así fue como la prensa me llamó: _La chica que odia a todos_.

Quería decirle a la señora Carmen todas estas cosas. Pero era tan complicado, y pensar en ello hacía que mi pierna temblara y que mi corazón doliera. Me levanté y me coloqué la mochila. Sequé mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

— Será mejor que me vaya a clases —dije—, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Lo pensaré. Lo de la universidad. Pero como ya le dije, no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora Carmen suspiró y se levantó. Cerró la gaveta del archivador, pero no se movió alrededor de éste.

— Isabella —dijo, luego se detuvo y pareció considerarlo—. Intenta tener un buen día, ¿está bien? Me alegro de que estés de regreso. Y conservaré estos requisitos para ti.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando sujete la manilla, me volteé.

— ¿Señora Carmen? ¿Las cosas han cambiado mucho? —Le pregunté—. Digo, ¿son diferentes las personas?

No sabía cuál esperaba que fuera su respuesta. Sí, todos han aprendido su lección y ahora somos una gran y feliz familia, justo como lo dicen los periódicos. O no, no había abusadores, todo estaba en tu cabeza justo como lo dicen los demás. Edward estaba loco y tú te lo creíste todo. Estabas molesta sin razón alguna. Tan furiosa, pero todo está en tu imaginación.

La señora Carmen mordió su labio inferior y pareció pensar muy bien la pregunta.

— Las personas son personas —dijo finalmente, volteando sus manos en un triste y desesperado encogimiento de hombros.

Creo que ésa era la última respuesta que quería escuchar.


	5. Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah…

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Jennifer Brown.**_

_Capítulo 4_

2 DE MAYO, 2008.

7:10 A.M.

"_**Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah…"**_

La mayoría de los días encontraba totalmente irónico que mamá llevara a Jake a la escuela porque él odiaba el viaje en autobús, mientras yo viajaba en autobús porque odiaba el atormentante paseo en carro con mamá. Pero algunos días yo deseaba haber seguido adelante y enfrentarme a las críticas matutinas de mamá porque el autobús era una mierda.

Por lo general yo podía avanzar lentamente hacia un asiento en algún sitio del medio y hundirme en forma de _C_, con mis rodillas apoyadas en el asiento enfrente de mí, escuchando con mi MP3 y desapareciendo por completo.

Pero últimamente Leah Clearwater había sido una verdadera molestia. No es que esto fuera una novedad, ya que no podía soportar a Leah de todos modos. Nunca podría.

Leah era una de esas chicas que son populares porque todo el mundo tiene miedo de no ser su amigo. Ella era grande y voluminosa, su barriga destacaba beligerantemente en la parte delantera de ella y unos muslos que eran enormes, podrían partir un cráneo. Lo cual era extraño porque ella era la capitana del equipo de softbol. Yo nunca pude entender eso. Simplemente no podía imaginarme a Leah Clearwater corriendo más que otro para llegar a primera base. Pero supongo que ella debe haberlo hecho al menos una o dos veces. O quizás el entrenador tenía demasiado miedo como para dejarla fuera. ¿Quién sabe?

He conocido a Leah al menos desde el preescolar y nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé que ella podría agradarme. Y viceversa. Cada reunión nocturna de regreso a clases, mamá tenía que llamar al profesor aparte e informarle que Leah y yo nunca deberíamos sentarnos juntas en la misma mesa de grupo. _"Todos tenemos a esa persona"_. Mamá le decía con una sonrisa apenada al profesor. Leah Clearwater era _esa persona._

En la escuela primaria Leah me llamó el castor Bucky. En sexto grado ella comenzó el rumor de que yo tenía puesta una tanga que, en la escuela secundaria, era un gran asunto. Y en la preparatoria decidió que no le gustaba mi maquillaje ni mi ropa entonces comenzó a apodarme Hermana Muerte, lo que todo el mundo pensaba que era chistoso.

Ella se montaba dos estaciones después de mí, lo cual podría trabajar a mi favor la mayoría de los días porque tenía de hacerme invisible antes de que ella entrara al autobús. No es que yo le tuviera miedo a ella ni nada de eso. Sólo que me ponía enferma tener que lidiar con ella.

Me hundí en mi asiento, deslizándome hacia abajo donde mi cabeza apenas echaba una ojeada por encima del respaldo y tapé con mis audífonos mis oídos, subiendo el volumen de mi reproductor MP3 con mi pulgar. Miré detenidamente hacia fuera por la ventana, pensando que se sentiría bien sostener la mano de Edward hoy. Apenas podía esperar a llegar a la escuela para verlo. No podía esperar para oler la goma de canela en su aliento y hundir mi cabeza en la curva de su brazo durante el almuerzo, sentada protegida por él, quedando todo el resto del mundo excluido: Leah Clearwater, James, mamá y papá y sus discusiones que siempre, siempre, siempre se convertían en una competencia de gritos y terminaba con papá arrastrándose fuera de la casa perdiéndose en la oscuridad y mamá sollozando patéticamente en su habitación.

El autobús se deslizó haciendo una y otra parada. Mantuve mis ojos pegados a la ventana, mirando un terrier enterrando su nariz en una bolsa de basura. Me pregunté cómo podía respirar y empecé a pensar en las cosas que él podría encontrar allí que lo podían emocionar tanto.

El autobús avanzó de nuevo y yo subí el volumen de mi MP3 ya que el ruido incrementaba exponencialmente con el número de niños que entraban. Apoyé mi cabeza atrás contra el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Sentí un golpe contra mi brazo, me imaginé que fue una persona que había pasado caminando y lo ignoré. Luego sentí un más fuerte y alguien uso el cable para arrebatarme el audífono de mi oído derecho. Éste pendió por la colisión en el aire, música metálica saliendo de él.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Dije, sacando el audífono de mi oído izquierdo y enrollando el cable alrededor del MP3. Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba la cara de Leah Clearwater sonriendo abiertamente del otro lado del pasillo—. Lárgate, Leah.

Su fea amiga Ellen —igualmente amazona, cabello rojo, con cara de hombre, receptora del equipo de softbol de la preparatoria Forks— rió, pero Leah sólo me miraba con falsa inocencia parpadeando sus ojos.

— No sé de que hablas Hermana Muerte. Quizás estás teniendo una alucinación. Quizás tienes algún mal o algo asi. Quizás el diablo te lo hizo.

Rodé mis ojos.

— Como sea. —Coloqué mis audífonos de nuevo en mis oídos y me recosté de nuevo en mi forma de C, cerrando mis ojos. No iba darle la satisfacción de pelear de nuevo con ella.

Justo en lo que el autobús entro en el estacionamiento de Forks, sentí otro empujón contra mi hombro, sólo que esta vez hubo un tirón poderoso sobre el cable de mis audífonos y fueron rasgados de mis oídos con tanta fuerza que el reproductor MP3 entero voló de mi mano y pasó rozando a través del piso del autobús, colocándose bajo el asiento delante del mío. Lo recogí. La luz verde sobre uno de los lados había parpadeado y la pantalla estaba en blanco. Deslicé el interruptor para apagarlo y luego otra vez pero… nada. Estaba muerto.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunté, mi voz logrando elevarse.

De nuevo, Ellen se reía disimuladamente con su cara de hombre, también lo hacían un par de compañeros sentados detrás de ella. Y de nuevo, Leah me daba esa falsa mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

El autobús abrió sus puertas y todos nosotros nos levantamos. _Esto es alguna clase de instinto de los chicos, _pensé. Tú podías estar en el medio de algo pero si el autobús abría sus puertas, tú te levantabas. Ésta era una de las constantes de la vida. Tú naces, tú mueres, tú te levantas cuando el autobús abre sus puertas.

Leah y yo nos levantamos, a sólo centímetro la una de la otra. Podía oler el sirope de panqueques en ella. Ella se burló de mí, dándome una mirada lenta de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Apurada para ir a un funeral? ¿Quizás vas a plantar a Edward por un agradable frío cadáver? Oh, espera. Edward _es_ un cadáver.

Sostuve el contacto visual con ella, rehusando a echarme para atrás. Después de todos estos años ella aún no se cansaba de las mismas viejas estúpidas bromas. Todavía no las superaba. Mamá me dijo una vez que si yo continuaba ignorando a Leah, eventualmente podría llegar a volverse aburrido para ella. Pero en días como hoy, ignorarla a ella era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo dejaba pasar estas cosas de rivalidad, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella se fuera como si nada después de haber roto mi aparato.

La empujé hacia adelante dentro del pasillo que ya había comenzado a moverse.

— Cualquiera que sea tu problema… —Dije. Levanté mi MP3—. Tú vas a pagar por esto.

— Oooh, me están temblando las piernas —dijo ella.

Alguien más agregó:

— Ella podría lanzarte un hechizo, Leah. —Y todos se rieron.

Descendí por el pasillo y bajé del autobús sobre la acera. Troté a las gradas donde Alice, Jasper y Seth estaban pasando el rato como siempre.

Subí para reunirme con ellos, sin aliento y furiosa.

— Hey —dijo Alice— ¿Qué pasa? Luces molesta.

— Sí —dije—. Mira lo que la perra de Leah Clearwater le hizo a mi reproductor MP3.

— Oh, hombre —dijo Seth, tomándolo de mi mano. Él presionó unos pocos botones, tratando de prenderlo y apagarlo unas pocas veces—. Podrías conseguir arreglarlo o algo.

— Yo no quiero arreglarlo —dije— quiero matarla. Dios, yo podría desgarrar su estúpida cabeza. Ella se arrepentirá de esto. Con seguridad voy a devolvérsela por esto.

— Sólo olvídate de ella —dijo Alice—. Ella es tal cual una vaca. Realmente a nadie le agrada.

Un Camaro negro rugió en el estacionamiento y le dio la vuelta al campo de fútbol. Reconocí el carro como el de James y mi corazón se aceleró. Por un segundo me olvide de mi MP3.

La puerta lateral del pasajero se abrió y Edward dio un paso afuera. Él tenía la pesada chaqueta negra que él había estado vistiendo últimamente y tenía cerrada su cremallera hasta la barbilla contra el agradable viento.

Salté hasta la cima de la grada y le grité:

— ¡Edward! —Lo llamé, agitando los brazos.

Él captó mi movimiento, inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba ligeramente y cambió su curso en mi dirección. Edward se movió despacio, metódicamente hacia mí. Salté hacia bajo la grada y fui a través del césped hacia él.

— ¡Hola bebé! —Dije alcanzándolo y envolviéndome a mi misma alrededor de él. Edward medio me esquivó, pero se inclino hacia abajo y me besó, luego me giró y lanzó su brazo rodeándome los hombros tal como lo hacía siempre. Se sintió tan bien volver a estar bajo su brazo.

— Hey —dijo—. ¿Qué están haciendo, perdedores? —Él usó su mano libre para hacer algún tipo de apretón de manos con Jasper y luego le pegó a Seth en el hombro.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Seth.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción y me extrañó lo peculiar que se veía. Vibrante, casi zumbando o algo.

— He estado ocupado. —Fue la única respuesta de Edward. Sus ojos se recorrieron el frente de la escuela—. He estado ocupado. —Repitió él, pero lo dijo tan silenciosamente que estoy bastante segura que yo fui la única que lo escuchó. No fue como si realmente estuviese hablando con uno de nosotros. Yo podría haber jurado que él le estaba hablando a toda la escuela en sí misma. El edificio, la actividad de hormigas en su interior.

El señor Banner arrastró sus pies detrás de nosotros y entonces usó su _"voz de director"_ la que nosotros nos gustaba imitar en las fiestas. _No, estudiantes de Forks, la cerveza es mala para sus cerebros en crecimiento. Estudiantes de Forks, ustedes deben comer un desayuno saludable antes de venir a la escuela. Y recuerden estudiantes de Forks, díganle NO a las drogas. _

— Muy bien estudiantes de Forks —dijo él. Alice y yo nos dimos un codazo la una a la otra y nos reímos disimuladamente—. No nos demoremos esta mañana. Tiempo de ir a clases.

Jasper le dio un ligero roce a Banner a modo de saludo y comenzó a marchar hacia la escuela. Alice y Seth lo siguieron, riendo. Comencé, también pero paré bajo el brazo de Edward, que todavía me sostenía en el mismo lugar de la acera. Alcé la vista hacia él. Edward todavía miraba fijamente la escuela, una sonrisa jugueteaba en las esquinas de su boca.

— Mejor vamos antes que Banner rompa algo —dije tirando el brazo de Edward—. ¡Hey! Estaba pensando. ¿Quieres que nos saltemos el almuerzo y consigamos algo de Casey's hoy?

Él no contestó, pero continúo silenciosamente con la mirada fija en la escuela.

— ¿Edward? Mejor vamos —dije otra vez. Ninguna respuesta. Finalmente de alguna manera lo empujé a él con mi cadera— ¿Edward?

Él parpadeó y bajó la mirada hacia mí, nunca cambiando la sonrisa amplia, la mirada brillante en sus ojos nunca vaciló. Quizás incluso la acrecentó haciéndola más intensa. Me preguntaba qué diablos habían tomado esta mañana él y James. Estaba actuando realmente extraño.

— Sí —dijo él—. Sí. Hoy tengo mucho por hacer.

Empezamos a caminar. Nuestras caderas chocando una con la otra en cada paso.

— Te iba a prestar mi MP3 para el primer período, pero Leah Clearwater lo rompió en el autobús. —Dije sosteniéndolo para que él lo viera. Él lo miró detenidamente por un momento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me agarró más fuerte y caminó hacia la puerta más rápidamente.

— He estado queriendo hacer algo en relación a ella por mucho tiempo —dijo él.

— Lo sé. Realmente la odio. —Me quejé, oprimiendo toda la atención que podría darle al incidente—. No sé cuál es su problema.

— Yo me encargaré de eso.

Sonreí, emocionada. La manga de la chaqueta de Edward rasguñaba atrás mi cuello. Se sentía agradable. Real, de algún modo. Mientras esa manga estuviera rasgando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, todo sería normal, incluso si él estaba en algo. Por ahora de igual modo, Edward estaba aquí conmigo, sosteniéndome, yendo a defenderme. No a james, a mí.

Golpeamos las puertas y Edward finalmente dejó mis hombros. Una brisa sopló justo en ese momento y recorrió todo el cuello de mi camisa, ondeando el frente de ella. Me estremecí. Mi columna de repente sintió mucho frío.

Edward abrió una puerta y esperó que entrara por delante de él.

— Vamos a conseguir que esto termine —dijo él, dirigiéndome hacia el _cafetín_. Mis ojos atentos a Leah Clearwater, mis dientes castañeando.


End file.
